You Can Tell Your Brother Anything
by insertcleverandwittytitlehere
Summary: Ron finds himself avoiding everyone after the Battle of Hogwarts, unable to speak with his family about how he's feeling. But his one brother... he knows he can tell him anything.


**This is the Chudley Cannons captain checking in for Round 12 of Season 6 of the QLFC.**

 **Prompt:** Write about Ron's relationship with Harry.

 **Word count (before A/N):** 1,288 words

 **I am not JK. This is her world. I merely dabble.**

Ron rested his temple against the cool stone of the castle, his long legs dangling over the edge of what used to be the third floor corridor wall. Now it was a gaping hole in the side of Hogwarts, staring into the void of the Forbidden Forest.

The sun still had its bald head poking out above the treeline, slowly making room for the crescent moon. The sky was a mix of purple and pink, each cloud a deep blue shadow floating by. The world kept turning, Ron thought. Even when it felt like it should be ending.

He breathed deeply, letting the cool evening air fill his lungs. It was still chilly, even for May, and for the first time since he re-entered Hogwarts' grounds, he wished he had a jacket or a sweater. He hadn't realized how unprepared he really was for the battle until it ended. No amount of planning or prepping could have made him ready for the amount of death and destruction that happened.

Of course, how could he possibly be emotionally ready for all that when he didn't even wear the right things to stay warm, anyways?

Footsteps echoed down the hall behind him. Ron sat up a little straighter, his ears trained to detect even the slightest of sounds. He leant backwards, letting his eyes locate the source of the footsteps.

Harry.

Ron sucked in a big breath. He hadn't talked to Harry yet, not really. After You-Know-Who was defeated and Harry had escaped to Dumbledore's office, Ron went right to clean-up duty. Rubble only. He couldn't face handling any of the bodies… not yet.

After a majority of the immediate damage had been moved and clear paths had been established throughout the building, Ron ducked away. He didn't want to be apart of the grief yet. His parents looked shell-shocked, his sister angry, his brothers weepy.

George had all but disappeared, but no one dared search for him. Or maybe no one else noticed. Ron wasn't sure.

And Harry…

"Hey."

Ron gave him a half smile. It made his head hurt though, trying to smile when he felt like crying. So instead of following through, he motioned for Harry to join him on the edge.

After he sat down, Harry rested his own head against the cold stone wall.

"Where've ya been?"

Ron stole a quick glance at Harry from the corner of his eye. He looked okay, at peace. Like the worst was over, and everything was only going to get better.

Ron wished he could feel that way, but the images from the day before kept blind-siding him.

"Around, I guess. I helped Luna and Flitwick clear the Charms classroom earlier. It was in pretty bad shape."

Harry nodded. After a few more moments, he asked, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron felt a light pull in his heart, like that beautiful girl was playing with an invisible string attached to the very core of his being.

He had not talked to her either.

"Last I saw her, she was talking to Kingsley about her parents."

"Why aren't you with her?" Harry asked.

That stung. Ron wasn't exactly sure why, but it did. So he asked, "I don't know. Why aren't you with Ginny?"

Now Harry tensed up. Under his breath, he mumbled, "I didn't think she wanted to see me."

"What?" That was a load of hippogriff dung if he'd ever heard it. "Why not?"

Ron had finally angled his body toward Harry so he could see him straight on. Harry had done the same, and there was shame and embarrassment etched in his face.

"After how it ended, I didn't think she'd still… I don't know, care?"

If Hermione were here, Ron thought, she'd probably strain her eyes from the eyeroll she'd have given Harry.

Ron said, "You're mental. You died-"

The word stuck in his throat, and tears sprung to his eyes. The lifeless image of Harry's body came rushing back, and try as he might, Ron couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat.

He quickly covered a hand over his face, turning away from Harry again, unable to look him in the eye. Merlin, how that bloody image kept coming back.

"Ron," Harry said tentatively. But Ron was already crying in earnest now, unable to control the emotions he'd been hiding from all day.

Within seconds, Harry's arms were around him, and Ron was hugging him back. There he was, in his arms, real and safe and whole, yet it could have been so different. It could have been tragic, like Fred.

Ron buried his face into Harry's neck, taking in the scent of his best friend, committing it to memory.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered. "For complaining. For leaving you. I can't lose you, too."

Then he felt a tiny wet spot growing on his own neck, and Ron knew Harry was crying, too.

Ron held him tighter. Against his ear, Harry whispered back, "You don't need to apologize ever again, okay? I forgave you the moment I saw you."

Now Harry hugged him tighter. Together they sat there, on the edge of the world, hugging and crying. After a few minutes passed, they finally let go.

The sun had nearly set, and the Forbidden Forest looked like a big, black sea with a small amber glow peeking through the underbrush. The moon glowed brightly against the dark sky.

"Isn't it strange how the world keeps going?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, letting the sun fade away.

Harry spoke first then, "I'm sorry about Fred."

"I'm just glad it's not you, too."

It was funny, Ron thought, how he didn't feel embarrassed at all. If anything he felt more at peace than before. Beside him, Harry was wiping his eyes and nose against his sleeve. Ron did the same, and the act alone made him feel even calmer.

"I've been avoiding Hermione. I don't know what to say," Ron admitted. He added sheepishly, "I also didn't want to break down in front of her like this."

Harry smiled a sad, sweet smile. "That's why I haven't talked to Ginny yet. I didn't even think about what she might be going through with what happened to me…"

Harry's smile faded, and Ron couldn't bare to see him look so forlorn again. So he slung an arm around Harry, pulling him close.

"So talk to her. Seeing you, yeah it was probably the worst thing I could have imagined. But I feel better just being here. With you. Talking. She'd like that, too."

Harry leant into him then. "Yeah. And Hermione, too. She's beside herself trying to decide whether or not to come find you."

"Really?" he couldn't stop the hope creeping into his heart. It must of came out in his voice, too, because Harry laughed.

"Uh, _yes_ really. She _loves_ you, mate. I know that might seem a bit fast, but I know it's true."

"You think?"

Harry stood up and offered Ron his hand.

"I'd never lie to you. You're my brother," he said. "Now come on. Kreacher's been trying to force feed me all day, and he has been asking about that gingery one who really likes his scones."

That made Ron laugh. He grabbed Harry's hand and hoisted himself up to his feet. Together they made their way back to the Great Hall, where the few remaining clean-up crew was waiting for a light dinner and well-deserved rest.

Before they walked in, Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"I know we don't say this, but I- Iloveyoumate."

Harry smiled, despite the rushed words. He didn't need clarification.

"Me too."

Then Harry linked his arm with Ron's, and together they entered the Great Hall.


End file.
